


Oh, So That's How It Feels To Be Praised

by SleepySiren (SleepyFairy)



Series: How To Train Your Dog [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Collars, Come Swallowing, Dog bowl, Dom Choi San, Eating, Explicit Sexual Content, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Riding Crops, Spanking, a lot of praise kink, implied polyamory, mention of chastity cage, only a little bit of spanking, puppy yunho, spoon feeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyFairy/pseuds/SleepySiren
Summary: Yunho continues to be uncertain about his own desires, San wants to show him what he's missing by not communicating them properly.-Can be read as a standalone.
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Series: How To Train Your Dog [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873069
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	Oh, So That's How It Feels To Be Praised

Yunho was yet again antsy that morning. There were no secrets between the members and the fact that Yunho was into being treated like a puppy had spread, as well as the fact that he was still incredibly anxious when it came to admitting that.

Yunho didn’t mind that they were talking about it, he trusted all of them. And it made things easier, didn’t it? He could feel their gaze shifting sometimes, like hungry wolves waiting for the right time to strike. Yunho would be lying if he said he disliked the unspoken teasing some of them were going out of their way to do to him.

But as much comfort as everyone seemingly being okay with that brought him, Yunho still had a hard time asking for it. All the stress of schedules and training piled up once again and he just wanted to slip back into that floaty headspace where he could just let go of everything again.

Yet he still hadn’t said a word, only nervously watching and hoping for signs that one of the members wanted it just as much. His mind tricked him into not finding a good moment to raise the question.

San started noticing Yunho’s escalating yearning early on, finding it almost amusing how much the other struggled, loving to hear the muffled desperate whines he let out when he thought San was already asleep, clumsily shaking the whole bed while humping his pillow late at night without considering that'd wake him up. 

The younger figured if Yunho had to be taught it was okay to come forward with his needs, then it was better that the older knew how bad it’d get if he didn’t and so he let it continue for a good amount of time before finally taking mercy on him and having everyone clear out the dorm that afternoon. 

He sent a text that morning to the older, instructing him to have a hefty breakfast and to not eat lunch, hoping Yunho would be hungry enough to not spoil his plans when he got home from his solo lessons.

Yunho knew there was something behind the request, hence why he was jittery all over. He let his mind wander to all the scenarios that could be coming up, catching himself blushing as his thoughts grew more and more filthy.

Arriving at the dorm felt like an out of body experience, seeing San already expecting him by the couch only made his stomach sink even further, so nervous that he was barely able to focus when San came up to greet him with a kiss, an automatic reply already leaving his lips when the younger asked him _'long morning?'_ with a knowing smile, not even noticing being helped out of his clothes until they were off already.

All in all he didn’t expect to be bent over the kitchen counter with San’s fingers stretching him out and teasing him just short of what he wanted, muffling whines as he tried his best to stay put instead of keening back and chasing the feeling, so soon after he arrived, but he wasn't complaining either. Not being in control was exactly what he wanted after all.

Over a generous amount of lube Yunho felt something cold entering him, taking a second to register it as a plug and a few more to understand that the fuzzy furry feeling against his ass cheeks was a tail connected to it.

“You’re mine today, pup.” San spoke to him with a warm smile when he was back up, fuzzy ears to match the tail being clipped to his hair. Yunho tilted his head side to side, experimenting with the new weight. He decided he liked it after a couple of times although he could not verbalize why if asked.

San moved on to attaching a collar to his neck with such gentleness Yunho was having whiplash, doubting this was the same man that had him squirming on his fingers a second ago.

“Is this okay? It’s not too tight? And you know your safeword, right?” San fussed over him once the collar was attached, looking for any signs of discomfort. Yunho nodded, humming in agreement and that seemed to convince him, so he spoke again. “Okay, then you know the rules, on your knees pup.”

Didn’t need to tell him twice. Yunho was slightly ashamed to have fallen this deep into the headspace so quickly, but just those first minutes had his mind hazy and dick twitching for attention, so needy for San's attention he couldn’t find it in himself to really care as much as he had all morning. He trusted San and he did it with Wooyoung before. He just _needed_ that, to just not think, forget words and let himself be led for a bit. 

And that was exactly what San started with, leading him from the kitchen back to the living room by his leash. 

Yunho was tall, even on his knees and hunched over on his hands in all fours he still hit over San’s waist, nonetheless the short leash still felt like it pulled on his neck, with San making a point to loop it around his hand a few times to shorten it. The first tug that spurred him forward caught him by surprise, the fuzzy material digging on his skin and choking him slightly to get him to move.

It was strange and a bit awkward at first, his big limbs struggling a bit to find a proper pace without bumping into one another. His knees stung the slightest bit and San didn’t really wait for him to get used to it, but soon Yunho was just mindlessly following, his hard cock bouncing just enough to remind him of its existence and getting him excited for what would come next.

San sat back at a chair by the dinning table, taking a second to admire Yunho looking back at him expectantly, basking on the way his puppy looked up to him for directions, completely at his mercy.

"Sit." The younger ordered lightly, becoming amused with how Yunho obeyed it without a second thought, not an ounce of brattiness in him. 

San lifted a hand up, having fun with how Yunho’s eyes followed it, booping his nose and laughing at how the older went cross eyed for a second before shaking his head and tilting it to the side. In a tiny act of playful defiance Yunho lunged for his fingers, trying to bite on them, but his owner was quick to dodge, already expecting the oldest trick in the book.

San then reaches for something, still laughing absentmindedly at the older’s adorable pout, only calming down a bit when his hand grasps onto nothing. 

“Oh, silly me I forgot something. Be a good boy and go fetch it for me, will you?” San ordered with a smirk.

Yunho’s knees thumbed against the floorboards as he crawled back to the kitchen counter and it hit San that he probably should’ve brought knee pads from the studio or something of the sorts. 

It had been a while since they had someone crawling on the floor, long enough that San had forgotten to take precautions. Although they weren’t doing too much of that today so he filed the task for another time in his brain.

The puppy stopped in front of the counter eyeing up the stick there, a riding crop. Yunho hesitated for a second unsure of what to do, he probably wasn’t allowed to use his hands, right? He looked back at San only to find impatience stamped on his face.

“Yes, with your mouth. Did you get so dumb that you don’t know how to fetch little slut?”

Yunho scrambled to grab onto it, clumsily trying to bite at it although he couldn't quite grasp it without squishing his whole face against the cold surface and trying to pull it closer to his mouth with his tongue. It felt pathetic, San was probably having the time of his life watching Yunho embarrass himself like that.

It was tiny and simple, but it was kind of hot. It made his whole body light aflame under his stare, blushing in shame and beyond shame, it had him wanting to make up for it, wanting to prove he was better than that. He didn’t know what he wanted more, to be praised or to be pushed even lower.

Coming back with the crop between his teeth and sitting back on his knees presenting it up to San, Yunho basked in the way San pet his head, praised him for his obedience, for doing so good, as if just grabbing a stick was some great feat.

Maybe he should feel silly, insulted even with the way the younger enunciated his words, but he genuinely felt so happy and loved and satisfied. 

Until a sharp sting hit his ass cheek that is, catching him completely off guard.

“Oh, don’t be so whiny. You love it, don’t you? You filthy slut.” San teased him with a smile and soft tone that contradicted his words while continuing to pet his head lovingly. The younger gave him another unannounced hit on his other cheek with the newly obtained crop, laughing out loud at how Yunho recoiled from the sting once again, barely able to contain another whine. “You’re so hard, you can't hide it! Wouldn’t you just love getting your ass beaten so red you can’t sit down for a week?”

San traced from Yunho’s inner thigh up with the end of the crop, the older flinching slightly only to be betrayed by his own cock twitching in anticipation, confirming every word San was saying.

“Oh, we’re gonna have so much fun with you.” San was almost squealing at the thought, but tried to contain himself, he had other plans for this scene. “However, this is not what we’re doing right now, sorry pup.”

“This here,” San waved the crop around, “is a punishment today. I know in your little brainless slutty mind you want nothing more than to be spanked with this relentlessly. But. Not today, okay? Today this is _bad_. Got it?” San asked after explaining it slowly, talking down like he would to a child and giving him another little boop to his nose to pontuate his question.

Yunho nodded, already having turned off the instinct to respond verbally, but San clicked his tongue at that. “Bark for me puppy, I want a verbal answer.”

Processing the words had Yunho hesitating for a second, overly conscious of his voice after falling deep down into a puppy headspace. It had him sobering up the slightest bit, the usual restrictive embarrassment bubbling back up. San waited patiently, playing with the end of his crop absentmindedly.

“W-woof!” He tried, word still a bit strange on his mouth.

“Good boy.” San praised him instantly, his smile turning brighter and dimples showing as he leaned forward to pet him again, hands carding through his hair down to knead the sides of his neck like one would do for a big dog.

“Now hold this for me and wait.” San ordered, placing his crop over Yunho lips in a implied command for him to take it with his teeth again. He then moves along the kitchen, doing something that Yunho had trouble seeing from all the way over there.

The sound of the microwave tipped Yunho off first, soon the smell of food is hitting him and he remembers how hungry he was, his mouth starting to water and drool leaking through the corners of his mouth and dripping down his chest. Yunho can only quietly whimper at his own unsightly state, unable to hold it back while biting down on the stick.

When San finally turned around, a bowl in one hand and fork on the other, he had to let out another laugh seeing the mess his puppy had made already. 

"Are you that hungry?" San asked, walking back to the living room and sitting back at his chair by their table. Yunho didn't move, he was told to wait. It didn't even cross his mind to think of moving without being told to.

“Here, I’ll feed you. Come here, pup.” San said excitedly, tapping his lap for yunho to come to him. A smirk graced his lips as he watched the older crawl up to him and stand up on his knees to balance himself by the forearms on one San’s thigh.

  
It was slightly vexing that Yunho, on his knees and standing straight, could reach up so close to his height while sitting down on a chair, but having the puppy looking up at him from below with such devoted glazed over eyes made him overlook that without giving it a second thought at that moment and focus on what he had planned from the start.

“Open wild and put your tongue out.” San finally offered up what was in the bowl, tteokbokki. Yunho wasn’t quite expecting to be spoon fed his lunch that day, but he had to admit he liked the idea to be doted on like that. Only the caring act didn’t last long.

San would trick him, just enough for him to doubt it was actually happening, shaking the fork a bit to the side or pulling back so he would miss it, or even pushing it forward and having Yunho gag on it the slightest bit. It didn’t help how hungry Yunho was, San almost every other piece taking a second too long to actually give it to him, making him drool as he waited with his mouth open and by the tenth bite Yunho was already a mess, sauce and spit spread all over his face.

Yunho was still focused on the fork, waiting for the next bite when a strike came to one of his ass cheeks, the sharp sting making him cry out. San sighed and chastised him in a mocking whiny voice, pouting in disappointment. “I’m going through all this trouble to feed you and you still make such a mess, what a silly puppy, can’t even eat right.”

San next move was to get up and it had Yunho’s heart stopping for a second, his hazy mind panicking with the idea of having disappointed his master, not really even considering anymore the fact that it was all set up for the start. His eyes got watery and he had half a mind to try and follow San back to the kitchen and beg for forgiveness when the younger walked back over with a new addition in hand.

San placed a bowl, not the first one, but a dog bowel of all things, by his feet before looking at him expectantly. Yunho could only look up incredulously back at him.

“Go on, eat up.” San spoke calmly, his smile slightly twisted, clearly trying to hold back at showing how much he was truly enjoying this.

It didn't take much more than that to convince Yunho to eat from it, already having panicked at the idea of disappointing San a few seconds before, the whole situation had his body tingling under San's gaze though, overly aware of his position at the other's feet and how far lower the ground was, how his face, or his food for that matter, would never be so close to it otherwise.

He tried eating it with all the utmost carefulness he could muster, just so it wasn’t as humiliating as it already felt like it was, starting from the corners and trying to push pieces closer around with his tongue, but the more he ate the harder it got to not make an even bigger mess of himself.

“Liking your meal?” San asked, but he was too embarrassed to look up and reply, knowing that his chin would probably be covered in sauce.

San was having none of that, the sharp sting of the crop coming down on his hip and making Yunho yelp. “Answer me when I ask you a question.”

Yunho took a second to recover and find his voice again, letting out a shaky bark at San that had crouched down in front of him at some point during his recoil. The youngest cooed at him, soft reassuring smile almost making him forget the pain from a moment ago. “See? Was that so hard? What a good boy, I’m so proud of you.”

That settled the notion that yes, praise did it for him, almost as much as being degraded if not just a tad less, no matter how repetitive it got. Yunho just wanted to have San’s attention, hear over and over again that he was doing things right and that he was pleasing him even if in reality he was just a pathetic mess doing the sloppy bare minimum. 

It was a shameful position, but the praise made him just comfortable enough that maybe he could enjoy being ashamed without shying away like he usually did, without feeling that it was _bad_.

Eating the rest with a smile on his face that he couldn’t fight off was even more embarrassing, but he felt content as San settled for sitting back on the floor with him, brushing hair off his face and watching over him with an equally pleased expression. 

And when he was finally done with the whole bowl, San praised him again while carefully wiping his face clean and Yunho let himself be dotted on without thinking, mind halfway to being sleepy from how comfortable he’d gotten.

“Come on pup, don’t fall asleep on me yet. You still have dessert to get through.” San spoke lowly at him, tapping his cheek and Yunho almost wanted to whine, but pushed himself straight on his paws and tried to focus back anyway. He wanted to be good for San, he could do this.

The sounds of San unzipping his pants had Yunho perking up almost instantly though, his forgotten problem in between his legs, soft and limp by now, perking up with him as he waited to be given his treat, not even realizing his tongue peaking out between his teeth in anticipation, threatening to roll out any minute if San took too long.

Unlike Yunho was expecting, San didn’t get up, instead he sat down on the floor with him, pushed the bowl away and beckoned the older closer. 

The position wasn’t the most comfortable and Yunho fumbled with what to do with his arms, eventually sitting back on his heels and settling on supporting himself by the elbows on each side of San’s thighs.

Giving kitten licks Yunho took his time dragging his tongue up and down, savoring it like the desert it was supposed to be and relinquishing at the groan it earned him. 

San trailed his fingers caressing his back and raking his nails over his skin, letting his pet do as he wished, but soon his patience had ran out, taking the chance to pull Yunho’s head down when the older lingered at sucking on the head for too long, the forgotten leash making it so easy to keep him nuzzled to his stomach with a mere flick and hold of his wrist.

He relented once Yunho started choking down on his cock, thrusting into his pet’s mouth a few times before his hand loosened its grip on the leash, but the younger still gave him a warning. “Stop playing with your food, pup. Or you want to get scolded again?”

The younger punctuated the threat by trailing the tip of the crop against one of Yunho’s ass cheek and as much as Yunho would not mind getting spanked, so earnest for any type of touch right then, that’d mean he was being bad so he tried his best to stop stalling and get into pace.

Getting yet another praise told him he was doing it right and San hunched forward, dick hitting the back of Yunho’s throat abruptly and taking Yunho by surprise, although not enough to make him falter. What actually had him reeling was the way San had reached for the tail plug he barely remembered being there and was pulling on the base, having it almost off only to push it back in again.

“You like that, huh?” San chuckled at his reaction. “What a desperate pup, so eager for me.”

His other hand reached around for Yunho’s dick, pumping it a few times in pace with the push and pull on the plug before letting go of the tail. Yunho tried his best to focus on the task at hand, but soon he couldn’t contain himself, barely able to continue holding himself up as moans escaped unhinged the closer he got to release.

San stopped right before he was about to cum, pressing down on the base as Yunho whined pitifully around his cock. San comforted him with a pet on the head while chiding, his own voice strained. “Don’t be greedy. Not before me, dear.”

Yunho was a wreck, putting in newfound effort out of pure desperation, enjoying how the soft caress turned into an iron grip on his hair and he felt like he could cum from the way San used and abused his throat alone. When the younger finally came Yunho umpromptedly held himself all the way down, not coming up until every wave of pleasure had washed through, hoping to swallow every drop and earn even more praise with it.

A panting San greeted him back up, taking a shaky breath before pulling Yunho over his lap and closer in his embrace. Yunho dared to sloppy kiss up his neck, up his jaw and over every inch of his face he had the energy to reach, mind so hazy just wanting to please, wanting to get his reward so much it hurt.

“What do you think? Have you been a good puppy? Think you deserve to cum?” San asked, slipping out an amused baby voice as he tried to hold Yunho back and not to topple over with his weight. It did not go unnoticed how the older tried to sneakily rut against him, but the younger let that pass that time.

Yunho barked enthusiastically as an answer and San almost lost it, a warm smile on his face. “Awww, you’ve been so good for me! The best puppy!” He praised, planting a kiss to the other’s forehead and fawning over him, allowing Yunho to celebrate his feat.

San then pulled him into a hug, arching him down to his height to talk over his ear, his tone serious once again. “But, you’ve been bad lately don’t you think? See, you keep getting shy and not talking to us even though we all wanna play with you so much too.”

Yunho whined against his neck, he didn’t mean to! San continued in a softer voice as he backed away to look him in the eyes, sensing how the older was still deep into headspace, the weight of his words were heavy on him. “We know you need this and we want you to learn that it’s okay to come to us, so… I gave you lots of rewards today, you loved it, didn’t you? You like being spoiled and that’s what you can get if you behave.”

San was good at bringing him down, his intent to halt and slow things down clear as he started to talk over something serious, tracing circles onto his back and enunciating his words soothingly yet firmly. It was grounding just as much as made him slightly sleepy yet again, but this time perhaps the physical exhaustion was to be blamed for that, jumping onto the forefront now that he once again started to focus more rationally.

They stayed a few moments like that, San watching Yunho coming back slowly but surely in his arms. Once he was sure the other was somewhat less afloat he took the chance to have him get off and back on his knees, getting up as he moved over to their last part of their plans.

“On the other hand if you misbehave like you’ve been doing all week, moping around and avoiding us though then you get punished. Don't you agree?” He pointed out as he walked over to the side of the room, looking through the drawers for what another member had left there for him.

“Also Wooyoungie said you’d be into this anyway, right?” San turned around, a smirk gracing his face as he waved a hand to show what he had gotten from a cabinet. 

A chastity cage, just like the one Yunho had imagined when Wooyoung had threatened him with it the first time he had gotten to play like this. Wooyoung wasn’t wrong, Yunho was anything but opposed to the idea. 

He needed to cum so bad now though, it had him thinking twice. San had gotten an edge out of him on purpose of course, the sneaky demon.

“You know you can opt out at any time if you feel uncomfortable, okay? What’s your color?” San’s atittuted faltered for a moment, concern peaking through as he waited for Yunho’s answer.

Yunho hesitated, unconsciously taking a few deep breaths. This was what he wanted wasn’t it? Eyeing the item made him harder if anything, so finally he answered, fighting off an anxious grin that threatened to spread over his lips. “Green.”

“Oh, we’re really going to have so much fun with you.” The younger’s smirk was back and Yunho had to shiver at the way it deepened, the mischief clear in the younger’s expression. “This here is Seonghwa hyung’s idea. You don't mind playing with him too, right?"

Yunho nodded, nerves lighting up on his stomach at the prospect, but they weren’t bad nerves this time. They wanted to play with him too, San had said so. Or at least Yunho told himself that to keep himself from worrying right away.

"Good, so don’t even come begging me to take it off later because I’m handing him the keys right after this. We’ll put it on once you’re all cleaned up and ready to rest.” San spoke crouching down to pull off the clipped ears and undo the buckle of his collar. They were done for the day it seemed.

“Had fun?” San asked him while helping him up and Yunho struggled to find his voice, throat hoarse after so long stuck between barking and being used silly. Something else he struggled with was getting up, legs wobbly and knees stinging after so long down on the floor. San held him up, quickly catching him with an amused ‘ _careful there_ ’ apparently already expecting the scene to happen.

They took a shower together, San guiding him through it, Yunho feeling like mush and barely able to keep himself up for long and later when they were settled back on the couch, Yunho curled and ready for a nap, he was content, heaps lighter than he was before with his cock tightly locked. The feeling of being under someone else’s control, of being owned, comforted him. The trust he had for his lovers kept growing limitlessly and Yunho felt maybe the day he wouldn’t be ashamed of his desires was not so far away anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> We're now halfway through the series, two more coming soon!


End file.
